Lost Friendships Reunited
by BakaTomodachi
Summary: Sequel to my story "Carpets and Curtains" In which John Tyler-Noble (The Tenth Doctors Duplicate) is injured in a Torchwood mission, caused by an alien from the Doctors universe, Roses only hope is to call the Doctor in
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello there! This brand new story here, is a sequel! If you go to my profile and click on the lovely story called "Carpets and Curtains" and read that, a lot more of this story will make sense... Okay not really but you get my drift. Anyway, have fun with this!_**

* * *

_The Doctor continued his journey in time and space with new friends, but not forgetting his old while Rose tried to find her way across universes._

_In the end she accomplished her goal, only to be stuck back in Pete's World yet again, but this time, with her human Doctor._

_John and Rose Tyler-Noble, living happily together, in peace and quiet. _

_That is, until the Doctor makes a house call._

* * *

Rose moved around her house, picking up items that had been used in her husband's many tinkering sessions. Although he was a neat person, he was messy when it came to where he left his stuff. Their house seemed cluttered at times, until Rose would ask him to get rid of all the unnecessary things.

Her husband, John, was currently on a mission with Torchwood. He wasn't the happiest to join, but in the end, its what he needed. There was no way that he could spend his life in an office job or something where he had to be still. This way, he can continue to save the world, and use his skills.

Rose had the same job, but today was her day off. With the Torchwood team being so big in this universe, most employees could get away with having a day or so off every few weeks, although they would still have to be on call when needed.

"Ow!" Rose cried out. She had bumped into a machine on the other side of the doorway in Johns' workshop. He left things in a mess in this room, so she didn't even try to bother cleaning it.

Throughout the day, Rose kept an eye on their growing TARDIS.

She remembered back to when Donna and The Doctor had given them a piece of TARDIS coral that was now theirs.

"_If you shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the __dimensional stabiliser__to a foldback harmonic of 36.3, you accelerate growth by the power of 59!" _Donna had said.

And that's exactly what they had done. John, with a little help from Torchwood, had successfully increased the rate of growth and now, only five years later, it was nearly fully grown. John assumed it would be a week more at the most.

Rose finished her cleaning, and went to study for her exams again. Although in her original universe, she had been a high school drop-out, Rose Tyler-Noble was now one of the highest scoring students in the University Pete had told her to go to. This had been mostly without her husbands' help, yet there were some days when she would ask.

She was about twenty minutes into studying when her phone rang. When she looked to the screen, she groaned. It was Torchwood. She didn't really want to deal with another mission, but it was what she had to do.

"Yeah?" She answered

"Rose, its Dad" came a voice

"Oh, Hey Dad" Rose replied "What do you have for me this time?"

"I'm sorry honey, there's no mission, but I need you to come down here" His voice seemed so distraught and sad, that she was starting to worry

"What's going on?" She spoke as she got up and put her shoes on, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"There was an unexpected attack on one of the teams today, some killed, some badly injured… I have to go! I'm sorry Rose, but I need you to come down here!" He yelled as he hung up

Upon hearing this, she froze. John's mission had been today. What if he had been killed?

* * *

Getting down to Torchwood was easy, as her home was close to the base. She ran inside, almost forgetting to go through security protocols, and running through the halls until she got to the medical unit.

"Rose" came a voice behind her

As she turned, she saw Jackie, who probably had no business there, except to console her daughter.

"What's going on Mum? Where's John? Is he alive?" Rose spurted questions quickly and looked rather upset, as anyone would be in this situation.

"He's in there Rose," Jackie spoke quietly, pointing to a door down the hall "But we don't know what's wrong! He came in like this!" Jackie called to her daughter, who had taken off; racing down the hall towards the room her husband was in.

Thrusting the door open, she saw Pete standing next to a bed, with a doctor checking up on the patient. Pete turned to her, and looked back down to the bed, and as he stepped away, Rose saw her husband.

His eyes were open and he was fully conscious, and she couldn't see what was wrong with him. He smiled to her, as she walked closer.

"Hey, honey, its okay, I'm fine.." John spoke, lifting his hand to touch hers. "Well, not in the greatest condition, but I'm alive"

"There is no way that you are fine Tyler-Noble, tell her whats wrong," Pete spoke with a harsh voice

Rose looked at Pete, shocked that he was acting like this. She then looked to John to see the smile leave his face, yet his eyes full of emotion all the same.

"Whats wrong?" Rose spoke quietly, as she sat on the bed next to him, taking one of his hand into both of hers.

"The mission today, was to scope out this crack. A creature came out, and was poisonous. No one in this universe had seen it, but I—other me, had encountered once or twice" He paused "A few of us were bitten, and all the full-humans who were died."

Rose looked extremely worried, but edged him to continue

"I was also bitten, but I didn't die. I'm still part Time Lord. But, not enough." He spoke quietly "I'm slowly loosing function of my body, and in about a week or two, I'm most likely going to…. Die"

At this point, tears were coming out of both his and her eyes. Rose was angry at the universe, and sad because of everything.

"Is… is there anything we can do?" Rose asked quietly

"You can't, the only person who would ever know the cure is The Doctor, we don't have the materials in this universe." He said

"But the creature itself, it's not from this universe, so where is it from?" Pete asked from behind Rose, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No… actually,…. That's it!" John exclaimed "Rose, do you still have your phone? The one with the TARDIS number?"

"Yeah, I kept it after you were created, why?" Rose asked, confused.

"Because if I'm right, and I know I'm right, the universe is cracking, therefore, we can contact The Doctor!" He laughed out

At this, Rose began to grin. Not only was she going to save her husband's life, she was going to see her beloved Doctor again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took forever guys! I had so much trouble writing this, you have no idea….**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, and how this should go! I've written the next chapter, but I'm not gonna post it until I have a better idea of what I'm doing for chapter 3 and onwards**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Because if I'm right, and I know I'm right, the universe is cracking, therefore, we can contact The Doctor!" He laughed out_

_At this, Rose began to grin. Not only was she going to save her husband's life, she was going to see her beloved Doctor again._

* * *

Rose pulled her phone out of her pocket, and scrolled through her short list of contacts.

When 'TARDIS' came up, and she was about to hit call, she spoke

"Do you think he will help us?" She asked

"That man is The Doctor, and everyone knows the Doctor will never purposely hurt his Bad Wolf. He will help, or if not, he is no longer the Doctor." John spoke with a serious voice, but gave a comforting look to Rose.

"well, here goes nothing" Rose muttered with a nod. She pressed the call button and pressed the phone to her ear.

….rrriiiingg rrriiingg….….rrriiiingg rrriiingg….

"Who do you think you are, stealing Roses phone," Came an unfamiliar voice

"I didn't…. Doctor?" Rose spoke

"Oh, and now you're stealing her voice! Congratulations." He muttered as he hung up

Rose looked to John, and then back to the phone in her hand

"He… He hung up on me?" Rose spoke, sadly

"He wouldn't have believed it was really you, I should have thought about this…. Hey, give me the phone"

Rose passed the phone to John, and asked "Do you think he will listen to you?"

"He'd better, if he knew what is good for him!" John sassed

"John, you're doing it again…"

"What? Oh…. The Donna thing…"

* * *

John pressed the call button, and this time, the Doctor picked up straight away.

"What do you want, whoever you are" came the angry voice

"We need your help Doctor, and you're going to listen to me, and then you're going to apologise to Rose." John said, very bluntly.

"… Handy?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah, Handy. Now, the only way this conversation is happening is because cracks are forming in the universes. Before you fix it, I need your help. There was an attack on my team, from a creature in your universe. The humans, they all died, but I survived the attack. I'm slowly dying from the poison, and you are the only living being that has the antidote." John spoke quickly "also Rose misses you" He looked to Rose with a smile

"Can… can you put her on?" The Doctor whispered

"Are you going to help?" John asked

"Yes"

"Then you can speak to her when you see her" he spoke and almost hung up "Come by Torchwood hub in Canary Wharf."

* * *

After John passed her the phone back, Rose went and asked for a wheel chair that John could borrow, as they moved to where the Doctor would probably park the TARDIS. Ignoring his protests, Rose pushed her husband to the elevator.

When they were in the elevator, they didn't speak, yet it was comfortable silence. John was preparing himself to have to deal with another him, and Rose was simple excited, but she was also very worried about the regeneration, or how he would act.

As they reached the floor, the TARDIS had started materializing, and Rose then realized how scared she was.

_**Whoosh…Whoosh…**_

The door creaked open, in its all too familiar manner, and outstepped a man. Not even too old of a man, an extremely young man. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie, and seemed all to familiar to Rose, although he had regenerated and she had never seen this him before.

He stepped out, and leaned against the TARDIS, arms crossed and his eyes towards their shoes.

Then she realised. She had seen this body.

"Monolis." Rose spoke

That single word, caused the Doctor to look up at her and reply in a low voice

"Yeah… Rose?"

"Yeah?" She asked, stepping out from behind Johns wheelchair.

The Doctor moved closer to where she was, as quick as he could, but stopped to look at John

"Can…. Can I?" He asked?

"You're asking permission now?" John laughed, "Of course you can, just be mindful, she's a married woman!"

At this the Doctor stared for a few seconds, questions in his eyes

"To me, Doctor, she's married to me."

Rose, who grew tired of waiting, just grabbed the Doctor by the lapels on his tweed jacket and pulled him close to her. She kissed him, on the cheek, rather than on the lips and pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug in a hard and almost bone crushing manner, and whispered into Roses ear

"I missed you so, so much. I'm so sorry…. So, so sorry"

"I missed you too…."

The pair stayed close together for a little bit longer, before they parted.

"So" The Doctor said, clapping his hands together, before rubbing them "What seems to be the issue, tell me now, because the Doctor is in!"

* * *

**A/N Yeah, this is getting worse with every chapter that goes by….**

**Anyways, look forward to the next chapter, because that's when I actually make up a name for the species who attacked TenToo!**

**So yeah, this was pretty short, but at least I'm trying, right?**

_Hallolo: Thank you a lot! I'm trying to improve my writing and I'm very happy that you want to read this boring old story c:_

_Goddess97: You lovely person… I'm claiming you as my friend!_  
_And I'm super excited for the 50th, just like you :D_

**I'm so sorry, I wrote this about a week ago :C**


	3. Chapter 3

"_So" The Doctor said, clapping his hands together, before rubbing them "What seems to be the issue, tell me now, because the Doctor is in!"_

* * *

"We were attacked by Treybones." John said quite bluntly. He was not impressed with the lame joke pulled by the Doctor

"Ah! Treybones…. Horrid race, really. How about you come inside! We can discuss things in there and I can try to give you the antidote!" The Doctor spoke quickly and ran to the door of his TARDIS before Rose or her husband could react.

Rose looked down to John and asked

"Try?"

* * *

Rose wheeled John into the TARDIS, having a bit of an issue with the small ledge at the entrance, but closed the door behind them and took a gasp.

The TARDIS was different, the coral-like structures gone, and not even replaced by anything. The whole set out made her feel uncomfortable, yet happy. The grating that had been on the floor before was no longer an issue for something like wheelchairs.

Rose pushed John to a railing, and put the brakes on the wheelchair, to stop him from rolling about, then continued to where the Doctor was.

"Doctor?" Rose called, and continued as he didn't turn around "You said you were going to '_try_' to give John the antidote. What did you mean?"

The Doctor turned around from playing with switches on the TARDIS and looked to Rose

"Well, he's not completely human, so the antidote might not work to the extent that we need it too" At this, Rose looked shocked. This didn't occur to her, but it was entirely possible that it went through Johns mind. "And you probably knew that, didn't you Handy?"

"Well, I thought about it…. I wasn't going to tell her…" John spoke quietly, scratching the back of his neck

"Why not?" Rose asked, surprised

"Because he wanted you happy, and he needed me here in order to do that" The Doctor told Rose, while still looking at John.

"Doctor? I felt us land before, but Snogbox wouldn't let me out of the Library" A voice came from a balcony above where Rose was standing.

"For the last time she is not a Snogbox! She is a TARDIS and a beautiful one at that!" The Doctor yelled back

"Snogbox?" Rose asked

"Oh! You have people here! You went on an adventure without me?" A girl with brown hair to her shoulders came down the stairs. "Hi, I'm Clara, you've already met the….. Wait, aren't you… Rose?"

"Um, yeah, he told you about me?" Rose replied, a confused look on her face

"Well, no. I went through his time-stream and I know a lot about his life…. Plus he has a photo album in the library." Clara laughed and looked over to John "And that would make you, the Meta-Crisis Doctor."

"I go by John now. John Tyler-Noble"

"Eh, close enough. So Doctor, whats going on? Why are they here?" Clara asked

"Handy here, was attacked by a Treybone! You remember Madame Vastra yes? Silurian. Treybones are cousins of that race, who originated on Venus!" The Doctor began to ramble "Get that! Venus!"

"As we all know, Silurians can't kill you with their poison, BUT Treybones are a different matter. They are supposed to kill you in an instant, but really, they just shut down all your bodily functions in less than a second." John spoke this time.

"So, since John is half-Time Lord, he lived through it?" Rose asked

"Basically yes! Imagine a Snake, a Mouse and an Elephant. The poisonous snake bites the mouse, the mouse dies quickly. But, the snake against the elephant will take forever, if it can even work… A horse would have been a better metaphor…." The Doctor trailed off and stood there thinking about the different anatomies between a horse and an elephant.

"So, if we get him the antidote, we still don't know whether it will cure him or not?" Rose asked quietly, starting to get distressed

"The antidote itself? That will stop the reaction from continuing." The Doctor paused "But we can return the use of his body using some medicine from the 62nd Century."

Rose grinned, and hugged The Doctor and moved to where John was, and took his hand.

"Still going to keep that promise of forever?" John asked

"Always, till death do we part?" Rose replied, pressing her lips to his

"And even after that" The Doctor whispered, not heard by anyone except Clara.

* * *

After their little romance moment, John turned his head to the Doctor.

"We should do this soon"

"Yes, we should" The Doctor replied, walking over to the wheelchair, about to take John to the infirmary when Rose stopped him

"You said the difference between them was a mouse and an elephant. What is that different between John and his team? I understand half-Time Lord, yeah, but what else? How long will it keep him alive?" Rose asked, a serious look upon her face.

"Rose, we can't talk about this now, I have to give him the antidote befo—"

The Doctor was interrupted by John crying out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked, staring at John

"Kidneys! Lost the use of my kidneys!" John cringed as he cried out in pain

"Then we should go. Now." The Doctor and Rose spoke at the same time and without even acknowledging it, they ran off down the hall.

* * *

**A/N – Sup my hommies, Sorry, this took forever…. Oh well**

**I was debating on killing off Tentoo, then I realised, I can't do that to the poor sweetheart!**

To be honest, I don't like writing Eleven as the type to be overly sad about Rose. Its probably just my opinion, but I think after 200 years and getting married to a AMAZING woman like River you should be pretty set.

I'm not saying hes not allowed to be sad about it, because that was a very traumatic event, just, not as bad as it would have been if this was still the tenth Doctor or something... ANYWAYS

I would also like to say that I actually don't like Clara all that much. As much as she is a brilliant companion, her character itself could have been a bit less... Dependent on the Doctor as to say? I don't know, you should really just ignore me.

Anyway, see you next time! xoxo


End file.
